


Solamente

by j_gabrielle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fingering, M/M, Sex With Bots, Thanks Kinkmeme, Which is a kink I never knew I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Cassian thinks he can come just like this





	

Cassian thinks he can come just like this; with his legs spread, feet pressed against the roof of their sleeping pod, Kay's digits brushing up against that secret bundle of nerves in him that light his every synapse on fire. 

"There?" Kay asks. The bastard.

"Of course." He hisses back, arching into the solid form in the cradle of his thighs. "Come on, get on with it!"

"Pushy."

Cassian feels a bubble of laughter die in his throat and he whines sweetly when Kay presses harder in him. His cock is heavy, neglected. Making a mess of his lower abdomen. The cool regulated air of the room sits heavy on his skin. Kay's optical orbs click in the way he does when he is calculating the odds of something.

"Cassian." He says, "Cassian, tell me how this feels."

Cassian squeezes his eyes shut. "Like too much and not enough. I want. Kay, I can't think..." He stutters, "You feel so good. So clever in me. You make me feel so good. Oh, the best..."

He jerks when Kay twists, lips parted in a choking inhale. Gentle metal comes to rest right under his ribcage. "Let go."

Cassian sobs through his orgasm, crying out, babbling forth endearments and filth in turn. When coherency returns, he pulls Kay close, pressing his lips to Kay's metal skin. "Cassian, I really must insist that we clean you up."

"In a minute." He murmurs, already half asleep and lax. Kay doesn't contradict him and for that, he feels that space in his chest glow impossibly warm and bright.

**Author's Note:**

> It is four in the morning and I am venturing into writing sex with robots. Yay me. I make such good adult life decisions.


End file.
